Vuelves mi mundo del revés
by Deny14
Summary: ¿Sabes Sirius?- Remus se sentó en la encimera junto a él y contempló a su grupo de amigos charlar a través del cristal- sé qué esperas que te diga que está muy mal que sientas lo que estás siento ahora mismo y que no debes hacerle daño a tu novia porque no se lo merece, que tienes que dejarlo pasar y olvidarte de todo blab,bla,bla… pero no estaría siendo sincero, ni buen amigo.


**Hola! Madre mía...llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir ni visitar esta página, pero he acabado el estrés universitario y me ha venido la inspiración...así que esto es lo que ha salido :) Prometo acabar el último capítulo de apetecible, me queda muy poquito para subirlo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que os guste!**

-Es una fiesta preciosa, Lily- la señora Potter le sonrió candorosa y dirigió la mirada hacia su despistado hijo- James me alegro que por fin os hayáis decidido a dar el paso.

-Mamá, no empieces…-el chico puso los ojos en blanco angustiado y se alejó de ambas en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas. A lo lejos aún podía escuchar las protestas de su querida madre y su prometida.

James rellenó su copa de champán con cierta parsimonia mientras admiraba la fiesta. Desde aquella posición tenía una perspectiva de todos los invitados que se movían alegres y alguno que otro ya ebrio, por el enorme jardín, celebrando la futura y esperada boda de Lily Evans y James Potter.

Suspiró y se acomodó en uno de los pilares cercanos a la mesa. Eran tiempos muy duros, la guerra estaba en pleno auge y los ánimos de la gente eran cada vez más lúgubres. Y él iba a darles un motivo de alegría y celebración entre tanta tristeza y desesperanza…aunque quizás solo fuera una locura que solo unos pocos eran capaces de cometer dadas las circunstancias.

-Espero que no estés pensando en echarte atrás- la voz de su amigo Sirius sonó a su lado derecho con cierta sorna- porque me ha costado mucho convencer a tu grupo de música favorito para que toquen en la boda.

-Muy gracioso- respondió este girando el rostro hacia él y alejando sus pensamientos- ¿quieres una copa?

-Ya llevo unas cuantas…- el moreno fingió pensarlo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona- pero creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo y tomarme una más. Todo sea por mi hermano.

-Cállate anda…-le ofreció una nueva copa James mientras negaba con la cabeza- no he visto a Remus durante toda la noche.

-Está muy entretenido tirándole los trastos a Meadowes- Sirius se llevo la copa a los labios divertido y contempló el resto de gente que sumidos en diversas conversaciones reían discernidos- ¡ya era hora!, además hoy esta espectacular…

-Tienes suerte de que solo te haya oído yo, compañero.

-Ah, sabes que lo digo de broma… estoy tan enganchado como tú de tu querida pelirroja.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso por fin- James le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro e hizo una señal con la cabeza- las damas nos esperan.

-El deber nos llama…- asintió Sirius con una floritura bastante ostentosa que hizo girar varios rostros femeninos con sonrisas coquetas.

Lily hablaba junto a Marlene Mckinnon, una preciosa rubia de pelo muy rizado. Ambas se callaron con la llegada de los dos chicos y la pelirroja le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su prometido.

-¿Estás huyendo de mí?- Marlene se acercó a Sirius juguetona y le dio un suave beso en los labios que el moreno recibió muy gustoso.

-No podría aunque quisiera, cariño- murmuró este agarrándola de la cintura posesivamente- estás en mis sueños todas las noches…

-No seas idiota anda…- rió la rubia dándole un golpe en el hombro. Alzó el brazo para quitarle un poco de carmín que había dejado marcado en la comisura de los labios.

Sirius inhaló su perfume encantado de tenerla tan cerca. Y recordó la primera vez que la vio en la orden del fénix hacia más de dos años, cuando él era solo un novato que acababa de aterrizar entre aurores mucho más experimentados, y luego estaba ella. Un par de años mayor que Sirius, amable, cariñosa y siempre dispuesta ayudar a los nuevos. Se fijó en ella desde el primer momento que atravesó aquella puerta y poco a poco fueron tomando confianza hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos, de pronto, todo empezó a cambiar y un año atrás decidieron dar el siguiente paso y empezar una bonita relación.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día- Remus llegó hasta ellos sonriente y miró a Sirius socarrón- ¡deja de ser tan empalagoso!

El resto de los presentes rió a carcajadas mientras el aludido murmuraba en voz baja cosas como que él nunca haría tal cosa…

-¿Y Dorcas?- Marlene le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Remus.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- se encogió de hombros intentando evitar el tema.

-Vamos Remus- Sirius se frotó las manos ante la posibilidad de devolvérsela a su amigo y arremetió contra él- te he visto hace un momento como le metías mano.

-¡Sirius!- le reprendió Lily.

-¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo…James tu también lo viste.

-Yo no vi nada- levantó las manos intentando excusarse y no intervenir en el problema.

-Serás traidor…- el moreno entrecerró los ojos intentando intimidarle.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar ya del tema?- Remus se acercó demasiado al resto y habló en voz baja- viene hacia aquí.

-¡Por supuesto!- asintieron todos al unísono al tiempo que la chica les saludaba sonrientes.

-Qué guapa estás hoy Dorcas- Marlene intentó ocupar el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado.

-Tú también lo estás- le respondió ella sonriente- y he de decirte que eres la chica más envidiada de toda la fiesta. Has cazado al chico más guapo y rebelde de todos.

Sirius sonrió exageradamente a sus amigos antes aquella declaración, mientras James y Remus intentaban obviar el comentario y continuar con una conversación en paralelo sobre los turnos de trabajo de aquella semana.

-Por cierto Lily, no te lo vas a creer…- Dorcas hizo una pequeña pausa para captar la atención de todos- ¿recuerdas que bromeábamos con ese novia imaginaria y guapísima que Gideon decía tener?

-Claro que sí, no deja de hablar de ella- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, quizás no sea mentira- Marlene se encogió de hombros intentando dar un boto de confianza al chico.

-Seguro que lo es… ¡por favor!- Sirius resopló exasperado- Prewett es insoportable, no imagino a ninguna chica a su lado.

-Hay que admitir que es raro que nunca la hayamos conocido- asintió James.

-Buenas noches compañeros- una voz a sus espaldas les sorprendió por completo y todos se giraron sobresaltados hacia el aludido.

Gideon Prewett les miraba desde su habitual pose elegante y algo robusta con una sonrisa estúpida bailando en sus labios. Iba perfectamente trajeado para la ocasión y muy bien acompañado por una chica que se agarraba a su brazo izquierdo.

-Acabamos de llegar y no he podido evitar acercarme hasta vosotros para felicitaros por el compromiso- comenzó a decir Gideon en actitud formal y algo irónica- y por supuesto presentaros a mi preciosa novia…

Ninguno prestó la más mínima atención a sus palabras y no es que fuera porque no interesaban a ninguno, que también, sino que la chica que les miraba con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro era más que conocida por todos los presentes.

Sirius se atragantó con el champán e inmediatamente borró esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro. "Su preciosa novia"…se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez mientras la contemplaba abstraído. Sin apenas ser consciente deslizó la mano que descansaba sobre la espalda de Marlene hasta dejarla pendida a un costado.

Como si de una película se tratara y él fuera un mero espectador vio a Lily acercarse primero hasta ella, tras pasar el shock general, darle un abrazo enorme mientras los demás le seguían para hacer lo mismo y le preguntaban miles de cosas, ella respondía alegre y sin dedicarle una sola mirada. A él…

Notó la mano de Marlene buscar la suya y volvió a la realidad. Intentó mirar a su novia y dedicarle la sonrisa más sincera posible.

-Cariño, ¿no vas a saludarla?- le preguntó la rubia dándole un empujoncito- pensaba que tu también eras un buen amigo de Mary Mcdonald.

-No…no nos llevábamos demasiado bien en el colegio- consiguió decir forzando la sonrisa.

-Pero no seas maleducado, ¡ya no tenéis 17 años! Venga…-dio un pequeño saltito y besó sus labios ligeramente.

-Marlene no creo que…

-Hola, Black- Mary se acercó hasta ambos y le tendió la mano formalmente. Sirius tensó la mandíbula y aceptó el saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo Mcdonald…- no paso inadvertido para el resto que la llamara por su apellido.

-Dos años y medio no es tanto- le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y dirigió la mirada hacia Marlene- encantada, soy Mary Mcdonald. La novia de Gideon.

-Igualmente- Marlene se abalanzó para darle dos besos en actitud cariñosa que sorprendido a todos- Marlene Mckinnon, creo que nos hemos cruzado un par de veces por Hogwarts...Soy la novia de Sirius.

-¿Tu novia?- volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el moreno sorprendida.

-¿Quieres una copa?- James se acercó con varias copas en la mano intentando evitar el incómodo momento.

-Tienes que contarme muchas cosas, Mary…- Lily la agarró del brazo y la alejó de la pareja.

El resto de la noche fue un autentico infierno para Sirius. La presencia de Gideon pavoneándose de lo maravillosa que era Mary, Marlene pegada a su brazo reclamando atención y las miradas inquisidoras de James y Remus…era demasiado para una misma noche.

Consiguió escaparse de todos en el momento que Dorcas se dispuso a contar un chiste sobre gigantes. Se adentró en la mansión Potter para evitar ser encontrado por nadie. Necesitaba estar solo unos minutos y pensar con claridad.

Desde la cocina tenía una vista estupenda del jardín y enseguida la vislumbró entre la multitud. Se apoyó en la encimera frente a la ventaba con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso en la mano de whiskey de gnomos bastante añejo que había encontrado en la alacena.

Realmente estaba preciosa. En aquel instante reía ante alguna absurda anécdota que contaba James, seguramente de los tiempos en Hogwarts.

Seguía teniendo el pelo tan liso y negro como siempre, salvo que ahora lo llevaba cortado a la altura de la barbilla y le hacia un aspecto casi angelical. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos de ese marrón chocolate tan común y tan diferente al resto…Labios carnosos y nariz perfectamente delineada.

Llevaba un endemoniado vestido que realzaba cada una de sus curvas. No es que fuera una chica espectacular ni despampanante pero realmente aquella noche estaba…Agitó la cabeza enérgico intentando ahuyentar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero fue en vano. Volvió la vista hacia ella y contempló como el vestido negro y de manga larga se ceñía a todo su cuerpo, unos palmos por encima de las rodillas y con el escote en barca, únicamente realzado por una hilera de perlas blancas que dibujaban el borde hasta los hombros y descendían por los brazos.

Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando en aquel momento se giró, dándole la espalda. El vestido dejaba ver cada palmo de piel hasta el comienzo de la rabadilla, donde volvía a taparse de tela negra.

-Basta Sirius- la voz de Remus le hizo volver a la realidad y se incorporó de inmediato- relájate anda, solo soy yo.

-Moony…-el moreno se masajeó las sienes intentando buscar alguna explicación a todas aquellas sensaciones.

-Pondré un par de whiskys más- comentó su amigo acercándose a la encimera para prepararlos.- dispara.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te confieso que esperaba otra pregunta, la verdad- admitió Remus con cierta burla pero enseguida cambió el gesto, su amigo no estaba para juegos- llegó hace un par de días, ha estado viviendo en Suiza durante estos años y…

-Viene para quedarse- terminó de decir Sirius con angustia en la voz.

-Al parecer lleva saliendo unos meses con Gideon y él le…

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo- le interrumpió.

-¿Y qué haces aquí escondido, huyendo?

-No estaba huyendo de ella.

-Claro que no, también de Marlene.

-Marlene no tiene nada que ver en esto- sentenció Sirius más serio de lo habitual. Aceptó la copa de whisky y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-¿Sabes Sirius?- Remus se sentó en la encimera junto a él y contempló a su grupo de amigos charlar a través del cristal- sé qué esperas que te diga que está muy mal que sientas lo que estás siento ahora mismo y que no debes hacerle daño a Marlene porque no se lo merece, que tienes que dejarlo pasar y olvidarte de todo blab,bla,bla… pero no estaría siendo sincero y tampoco un buen amigo, así que, a riesgo de que cometas una locura y Lily me corte el cuello por arruinar su fiesta de compromiso...tienes una conversación pendiente con Mary.

-Ella y yo lo dejamos todo más que aclarado cuando acabamos Hogwarts.

-Estuvisteis todo sexto y séptimo jugando a "tú y yo solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando, sin ataduras ni compromisos" para luego fingir ante todos ser los mejores amigos. Me parece que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-Ha cambiado mucho- susurró más para sí mismo.

-Todos lo hemos hecho Sirius. ¡Hasta tú has sentado la cabeza!- rió su amigo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Prefiero morirme antes de hacerle daño a Marlene, sin ella yo…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- James asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con mirada interrogante luego fijó la vista en la botella de alcohol- ¡sois un par de borrachos!

-Tampoco exageres…- Sirius le ofreció un vaso lleno que aceptó en seguida.

-Llevo un buen rato buscándoos- comentó el comprometido alzando las cejas ante la mirada atenta de ambos- espero que no estéis conspirando nada malo…en fin, seguramente sí. El caso es que yo venía a contaros un par de cosas…

-Me parece que no deberías beber más, James- dijo Remus soltando una risilla estúpida.

-Me hago viejo…- apuró su copa y pidió otra a Sirius- he recibido una lechuza de Peter, ha vuelto del viaje familiar y mañana quiere que nos veamos.

-¿No os parece que últimamente está muy raro?- preguntó Sirius torciendo el gesto pero luego volvió a sonreír- me alegro que esté de vuelta. Ya no sabía con quien meterme.

-Y lo segundo que venía a deciros es que Dorcas lleva preguntando por ti un buen rato y parecía muy interesada- dirigió una mirada significativa a Remus- y lo de Mary…-giró el rostro para mirar a Sirius.

-Ya lo sé James- respondió aburrido- me mantendré al margen, tranquilo.

-Bueno en realidad ha estado toda la conversación bastante distraída y buscándote con la mirada- se rascó la nuca dubitativo- Sirius, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El moreno miró a sus dos amigos sorprendido. ¿Estaban animándolo a lanzarse a los brazos de Mary o era cosa suya?

-Pero no montes un numerito de los tuyos por favor- suplicó James.

-Y por Merlín cuidado con Gideon - agregó Remus.

-Tranquilos, solo será un momento para aclarar algunas dudas- se bajó de la encimera de un saltó y miró hacia el jardín. La vio desparecer tras la puerta hacia el interior de la casa.

-Sirius…

Pero Sirius se había esfumado mucho antes de escuchar aquello, porque en ese mismo instante solo podía pensar en una cosa y era en encontrarla.

-Hemos desatado a la fiera- sentenció Remus apurando su copa de whisky, contempló a su amigo y se encogió de hombros- tengo una chica guapísima esperándome ahí fuera.

-A por ella moony- James alzó su copa sonriente- yo me quedaré un poco más emborrachándome, aún tengo invitados que atender.

* * *

Solo se cruzó con un par de personas por el pasillo principal y respiró aliviada al llegar hasta uno de los baños, sana y salva. Miró a ambos lados y entró deprisa, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y soltó todo el aire en una bocanada.

No había previsto que su primer encuentro después de dos largos años fuera de esta manera y mucho menos hubiera esperado reaccionar como una quinceañera con aires de grandeza para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo hacia el chico que le gusta.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Abrió el grifo de agua helada y se remojó la nuca con cuidado de no mancharse aquel bonito vestido que Gideon le había regalado un par de días antes y que a pesar de todo, no era su estilo en absoluto. Volvió a incorporarse y se retocó los labios con minuciosidad. Debía volver a la fiesta antes de que Gideon notara su ausencia.

Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia las puntas de sus zapatos, quizás así, podría evitar ser vista o encontrada por alguien a quien no quería para nada en absoluto cruzarse en su camino, en medio de un pasillo desierto con cien personas fuera y sus respectivas parejas divirtiéndose ajenas a lo que ocurría en el interior.

Chocó contra algo o alguien que la hizo tambalear unos pasos hacia atrás e instintivamente alzó las manos para agarrarse. Al levantar la vista pudo comprobar que aquella persona con la que había chocado era la que tanto había deseado evitar sin ningún éxito y soltó ambas manos que seguían agarradas al traje de chaqueta negro.

Sirius la miraba evaluadoramente sin decir una palabra. Mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la suya con gesto bastante serio. Notó como se le tensaba la mandíbula aumentando su masculinidad, intentaba contenerse, quizás para no gritarle por lo mal que se había portado estos años.

Mary no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Guapo se quedaba corto en ese momento, más bien estaba imponente e irradiaba una sensualidad y un magnetismo que dudaba mucho que cualquier mujer de esa fiesta hubiera podido ignorar. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro a conjunto con unos perfectos pantalones negros de pinzas, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su torso, abrochada hasta arriba y adornada por una pajarita negra que le daba un toque…irresistible.

Suspiró casi sin pensarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- habló por fin el moreno, le agarró una de las muñecas y tironeó ligeramente, instándola a seguirle.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí- Mary paró en seco intentando no avanzar más por aquel pasillo. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era compartir una habitación a solas con él.

-No.

La arrastró hacia una de las enormes puertas de roble blanco y empujó con el hombro para evitar soltar el amarre. Una vez dentro cerró tras de sí y apoyó la espalda en ella, mirando hacia el techo.

¡Santa circe! Pensó Mary retrocediendo varios pasos asustada ante aquella imagen. Tenía que salir de aquella… ¿estaban en la biblioteca? ¡Qué irónico!, porque la primera vez que se besaron fue una tarde de estudio en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Mary le obligó acompañarlo para repasar el examen de Historia de Hogwarts que tenían a la mañana siguiente y él no paraba de molestarla y hacer bromas para distraerla. Sin saber muy bien como Sirius se calló de pronto y la miró pensativo, Mary giró el rostro para contemplarlo y tuvo la necesidad de besarlo, así sin más. ¡Ella!

-¿No vas a decir nada?- la voz de Sirius interrumpió aquel recuerdo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sirius?- Mary se cruzó de brazos enfadada consigo misma por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Así que vuelvo a ser Sirius.

-No sé a qué te refieres- esquivó su mirada para enfocarla en el ventanal.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- el chico se separó de la puerta y caminó varios pasos pausados hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto tranquilo- tuvimos una bronca monumental, dijiste que no eras lo suficientemente valiente para seguir en la orden y al día siguiente lo único que supe de ti es que habías trasladado con tu familia a otro país.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- se encogió de hombros- no necesitabas más explicaciones Sirius. Recuerdas todas esas veces que me repetías una y otra y otra…que tú y yo solo éramos buenos amigos, amigos íntimos pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Siempre acababas acostándote con otras… ¿Por qué debería haberte dado alguna explicación?

-¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Intentaba creer que era algo más que sexo pero lo que les atraía entre sí era puro fuego, hormonas adolescentes en erupción, lascivia y mucho deseo. Por alguna razón sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes.

-Porque éramos amigos, confiábamos en uno en el otro- murmuró Sirius en voz baja. Su mirada se había tornado oscura y quizás era cosa suya, pero notó un atisbo de deseo en ella.

-Qué más da. He vuelto…- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia e intentado alejar el tema. Intentaba por todos los medios evitar su mirada, aquella mirada la perturbaba demasiado y no quería caer de nuevo como una chiquilla en su embrujo de conquistador nato- ahora tienes novia y me alegro ¿eh? No te vayas a pensar…

-Mary- habló con voz ronca y se acercó más de lo estrictamente necesario para ser solo dos amigos que se reencuentran después de dos años.

Alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle directamente a la cara. Su pulsó se disparó y el corazón latía a mil por hora, intentó calmarse o al menos, que se notara lo menos posible.

-Deberíamos, quizás…- se mordió el labio nerviosa y Sirius dirigió su mirada a los labios de ella- sabía que esto no era buena idea- susurró más para ella misma que para que lo escuchara.

-¿Estás enamorada?

-¿Qué?- soltó un gritito ahogado y lo miró indignada- ¡pues claro que no! Idiota, serás engreído…no todo gira a tu alrededor Sirius, por supuesto que lo estuve durante mucho tiempo pero de eso ya hace…

-Me refiero a Gideon- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y terminó de acortar las distancias, acorralándola contra la mesa de nogal oscura que decoraba en medio de la estancia.

-Ah…-se sonrojó al notar lo tonta que había sido- cl-claro que si, ¿tú no lo estás de Marlene? Se os ve muy bien juntos….

-Es la mujer perfecta para mí- murmuró agachando la cabeza para acercar sus rostros a escasos centímetros- estoy loco por ella y me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mary entornó los ojos enfurecida por la declaración. ¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo entonces? Le dio un empujón en el pecho que al cogerlo desprevenido lo desplazó varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí más de lo estipulado- le amenazó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Pero si no iba a hacer nada….- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y levanto las manos con aspecto inocente.

-¡Ibas a besarme!

-Jamás haría eso…- se llevó la manos al pecho y negó con la cabeza teatralmente. Parecía divertirse mucho con la situación.

-Me parece que ya te has reído bastante- se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Sirius, más rápido que ella, se interpuso entre ambas y le dedicó aquella sonrisa demoledora.

-¿Estás celosa?- arqueó ambas cejas expectante.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- le contestó ella con ironía. Si quería que entrara en su juego lo había conseguido, pero debería atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Bien. Porque solo he intentado ser lo más sincero posible a tu pregunta…

-Me alegro- le sonrió forzadamente y levantó la mano lentamente para posarla sobre el duro pecho del moreno- porque yo también tengo a una persona muy importante en mi vida ahora mismo, más de lo que pensaba que habías sido tú en su momento.

Sirius siguió el rumbó de aquella peligrosa mano que lo acariciaba en círculos y aspiró fuerte al sentir la cercanía de la chica. Quizás se le había ido de las manos aquel juego para hacerle sentir mal y ahora ella…

-Oye- susurró Mary sobre sus labios- espero que no te lo tomes a mal, fuimos grandes amigos y el sexo era genial, o al menos eso pensaba yo en esos momentos, con el tiempo te das cuenta del error, las expectativas cambian a mejor…

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- la miró ceñudo. Quería cabrearlo y desde luego sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Yo?- retiró la mano para ponerla en su pecho, fingiendo sorpresa- nada, por supuesto…aunque Gideon es…

Y solo la mención de aquel nombre susurrado de forma sensual en sus labios consiguió hacerlo estallar. De un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones de sus cuerpos, ahora era ella la que estaba apoyada en la puerta y aprisionada por el cuerpo fibroso de Sirius. Ambos tenían las respiraciones bastante agitadas por la situación, el moreno había apoyado su antebrazo izquierdo en la puerta a la altura de su rostro y la miraba intensamente. Mary se remojó los labios resecos con la lengua y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Me pregunto qué cara pondría Gideon si supiera lo que te hago sentir…- y terminó de acortar las distancias entre sus bocas atrapando sus labios en un fogoso beso, desesperado y muy apasionado. La chica le respondió de la misma forma y buscó a tientas el botón del traje de chaqueta de Sirius para despojarle de ella. Él le ayudo sin apartar los labios de su boca y le dedicó un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

-Sirius, espera…- un atisbo de lucidez atravesó la mente de Mary en aquel momento e intentó escabullirse de sus brazos y su cuerpo.

-Dime que nos has sentido esa sensación abrasadora inundar todo tu cuerpo cuando me has vuelto a ver y te dejaré en paz en ese mismo momento y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

-Esto está mal…- gimió Mary acariciándole la mejilla con cariño- hay dos personas por medio y no debemos hacerles daño.

-Dímelo Mary- agarró sus muñecas y las llevó encima de su cabeza, cogiéndolas con una sola mano. Acercó su boca al cuello descubierto de la chica y aspiró su perfume, haciendo que se erizara cada poro de su piel- porque yo no creo ser capaz de pasar un solo día sin pensar en ti sabiendo que volvemos a estar en la misma ciudad…

-¡Ya lo sabes perfectamente!- exclamó esta enfadada, algunas lagrimas se escaparon sin querer. No quería volver a sufrir por él pero nuevamente ahí estaba, haciéndole sentir todas esas cosas- ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Sirius? Tienes mi cuerpo, siempre lo has tenido…

-No es suficiente.

Sirius llevó la mano libre hasta el pecho de la chica y la apoyó superficialmente, dándole a entender a lo que se refería. Mary siguió el rumbo de la mano y volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida.

Boqueó un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir y los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron. Se sonrojó ante la idea de que pudiera notar a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

-¿Por qué ahora?- susurró en hilo de voz apenas audible.

La música de fondo se apagó de repente y varios gritos se escucharon provenientes del jardín. Más gritos, esta vez más fuertes y el ruido de mesas cayendo y cubertería cayendo al suelo.

Sirius se alejó de ella y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal de la biblioteca. Farfulló algunos insultos en voz baja.

-¿Qué…-Mary se aventuró unos pasos hacia el mismo lugar pero el chico se giró de repente y alzó la mano para detenerla.

-Mortífagos- se limitó a decir con voz seria.

-No…- la voz de Mary comenzó a resquebrajarse y camino hacia atrás a tientas, las manos le temblaban y la vista comenzó a nublarse por momentos.

-Mary, Mary- Sirius se acercó hasta ella y la agarró por los hombros para sostenerla- mírame, vamos. Soy yo, Sirius, necesito que sigas cada una de mis instrucciones. ¿Me oyes?

-Si…

-¿Lo has entendido, Mary?

-Si, si.

-Bien- Sirius respiró profundamente y se paso una mano por el pelo intentando guardar la calma- vamos a salir al jardín, no quiero que te separes de mí ni un solo segundo. Intentaré encontrar a Gideon y él te pondrá a salvo.

Caminaron varios metros por el ancho pasillo, Sirius iba primero y una Mary acongojada le seguía los pasos pegadas contra la pared. Había olvidado ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que ocurría un ataque como aquellos.

Desde la entrada al jardín y cobijados por una de las esquinas, Mary podía escuchar las maldiciones y haces de luz que se reflejaban en la pared. Miró hacia Sirius que observaba detenidamente el exterior, intentando evaluar la situación.

-Sirius…

-¿Llevas tu varita?- el chico se giro hacia ella con el semblante serio.

-Si.

-Necesito que la lleves a mano y la utilices contra la primera persona que veas que amenace contra tu vida.

-Pero tú estarás a mi lado ¿verdad?

-Sabes luchar incluso mejor que yo Mary- la agarró por los hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Si, ya. Claro- la chica soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y después asintió, dándole la señal a Sirius para salir hacia el jardín.

Avanzaron unos pasos hacia la puerta y Sirius comenzó a despojarse de la chaqueta y la pajarita, eso en otras circunstancias hubiera sido muy erótico, pensó Mary para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

-Espera- Mary lo retuvo del antebrazo cuando se disponía arremangarse los puños de la camisa. Sirius se giró de nuevo hacia ella expectante.

No supo que más decir, así que, se abalanzó sobre sus labios en un beso de lo más provocador. Entreabrió los labios e instó al chico a profundizarlo más. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

No duró mucho pero cuando se separaron ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y cruzaron una mirada intensa, electrizante.

-Ten cuidado- susurró Mary con un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que te separes de Gideon ¿me has entendido?- le agarró de la barbilla para conectar con sus ojos.

No podían esperar más. Sirius se dio media vuelta y salió a zancadas hacia el jardín. Mary le siguió con el corazón a mil por hora y tuvo que tener los reflejos necesarios para evitar un cruciatus que, de no ser así, hubiera impactado directo en su brazo derecho.

En seguida perdió a Sirius de vista e intentó buscar con la mirada a su novio. Intercambió un par de hechizos con una mortífaga con pocas dotes para el duelo, cosa que facilitó mucho a Mary para derrocarla en poco tiempo. Continuó corriendo entre las mesas y sillas volcadas, se agachó justo a tiempo para no llevarse un Avada e intentó recomponerse lo más rápido posible para continuar su búsqueda.

Se levantó despacio, evaluando los daños en su cuerpo o su alrededor. Por lo menos, no había conseguido matar a nadie.

Fijó la vista al fondo del jardín y entonces lo vio. Gideon enarbolando la varita contra dos mortífagos. Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, tenía que ayudarle antes de que alguno consiguiera matarlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos sin pensar en nada más que llegar al objetivo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado deprisa.

Un gritó ensordecedor la llamó. Varias personas se giraron asustadas hacia la chica, entre ellos, sus amigos.

Sirius aturdió a su contrincante sin mucho esfuerzo y se acercó hasta ella a grandes zancadas, esquivando por poco los hechizos que cruzaban sobre su cabeza. Mary lo miró aturdida y giró la cabeza hacia Gideon, que estaba demasiado enfrascado en su pelea como para percatarse de su presencia.

Cuando volvió a girar al rostro hacia Sirius supo a que se refería. Bellatrix, la única mortífaga que no llevaba máscara, estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa malévola bailando entre sus labios y la varita apuntando hacia su corazón.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?- serpenteó con su lengua bífida.

Sirius lanzó justo a tiempo un hechizo hacia Bellatrix que impactó en su hombro y la derribó unos metros hacia atrás. Ni siquiera reparó en que volvió a recomponerse y fue directo hacia Mary.

-¿Estás bien?- la zarandeó nervioso. Nunca lo había visto perder tanto la cordura- ¿te ha hecho algo? Dime que…

-¡Sirius!- la voz de Marlene lo despistó por completo. Ambos se giraron hacia la chica rubia que corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos.

-Mala suerte primito….- Bellatrix se interpuso a medio camino jugueteando con su varita entre las manos- no puedes salvar a las dos. Y me temo que ya has hecho tu elección.

Lo siguiente fue todo muy confuso. Remus y James corrieron hacia ellos todo lo rápido que pudieron, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y lanzó el hechizo, logrando impactar en el pecho de Marlene que cayó inerte en el césped del jardín ante la mirada desencajada de todos.

Aquella fue la señal que dio por finalizado el asalto. Los mortífagos desaparecieron por órdenes de Bellatrix que soltó una carcajada antes de huir de la casa de los Potter con el resto de sus compañeros.

Sirius soltó bruscamente a Mary y corrió hacia su novia sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

La música sonaba débilmente de fondo mientras Mary intentaba cocinar una cena perfecta. Metió el pollo al horno y lo programó debidamente como mostraba en la receta. Se quitó la manopla y rio ante el desastre que había montado en la cocina. Si en ese momento llegara Gideon…

Cogió la varita y se dispuso a dejarlo todo como estaba. Gideon era muy meticuloso y perfeccionista y podía jurar que le daría un infarto si llegaba a ver aquel desastre. Cuando terminó con la tarea de limpieza, abrió un vino añejo de duendes y lo sirvió en dos copas. Gideon estaba a punto de llegar.

El timbre sonó casi al instante y le pilló totalmente desprevenida ya que Gideon pocas veces llamaba, sino que se aparecía por la chimenea del salón. Pero entendió que era un día especial y seguramente querría darle una sorpresa y no llegar cubierto de hollín.

Se acercó con pasitos pequeños y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Hola ca…-la voz se quebró en su garganta.

-Deduzco que no me esperabas a mí.

Sirius, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su vaquero desgastado, la camiseta de manga corta blanca que realzaba su moreno natural, la barbita de tres días y una sonrisa demoledora en el rostro, le esperaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

Agachó la mirada para evaluarla de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno. Tan solo llevaba un camisón de tirante fino de color negro que terminaba a mitad de sus muslos, el pelo suelto y un poco mojado a causa de la ducha que hacía poco se había dado. Iba descalza y no había rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Estaba preciosa.

-Gideon no está- y su voz tembló demasiado como para pasar desapercibida.

-Perfecto. Porque no vengo a verle a él- se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Era más de lo que podía soportar e intentó cerrar de golpe la puerta en sus narices pero ni la fuerza ni los reflejos eran los mismos que los de Sirius, así que, el moreno la detuvo de inmediato e interpuso su cuerpo para pasar hacia el interior de la vivienda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y espero silencioso.

-Vete.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No es el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Y cuándo es el momento, Mary?- Sirius la miró incrédulo y camino tras ella hasta llegar a la cocina americana que conectaba con el salón y la entrada.

-Quizás no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar- la chica se encogió de hombros y golpeó rítmicamente los dedos contra la barra de mármol, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Hace dos meses que no te veo el pelo. Como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, aunque claro, tu novio ya se encarga de recordarnos en el cuartel de la orden que sigues a su lado.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?- Mary lo miró indiferente, intentando aguantar el tipo- ¿y cómo me has localizado?

-Si esta ha sido tu mejor idea para evitarme, desde luego no te has esforzado demasiado- respondió irónico- me he imaginado que estarías viviendo en su apartamento.

-Sirius….-Mary se mordió el labio intentado contener las lágrimas- no lo compliquemos más, es mejor dejarlo todo como está.

-Hace dos meses que no te veo….¡dos meses!- levantó la voz más de lo necesario y fue suficiente para encender la mecha entre ambos.

-¿Te recuerdo que tu novia estuvo a punto de morir, asesinada en manos de tu prima y por nuestra culpa?

Mary se encaró a él acercándose varios pasos e increpándole con el dedo en su pecho.

-Pero, por suerte, está totalmente recuperada.

-Por suerte….- suspiró- ¿Qué has hecho durante estos dos meses, Sirius? Respóndeme con sinceridad, vamos- le animó irónica- yo te lo diré: has estado día y noche a su lado en San Mungo, la has mimado, le has regalado las palabras más dulces y bonitas que una persona le puede decir a su pareja, y una vez de vuelta a casa, habéis hecho el amor miles de veces.

-¿Qué…- Sirius la miró aturdido.

-No me vengas con esa cara. Sabes perfectamente que estoy en lo cierto, quizás no he aparecido durante estos meses pero he estado al tanto de tu relación con Marlene y deja que te diga una cosa- hizo una pausa y cogió aire- ni siquiera he intentado interponerme porque considero que se merece toda la atención del mundo y suponía que estabas realmente enamorado de ella, que lo tenías claro. Y ahora vienes aquí…no lo entiendo Sirius.

-¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo durante este tiempo? ¡Maldita sea!- se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación- desapareciste de repente, no sabía si estabas herida, si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo… ¡quería verte, joder! Pero tú decidiste volver con Gideon a tu mierda de vida perfecta, a su casa perfecta y a seguir con el papel de la novia perfecta y educada que sonríe antes sus gilipolleces. ¿Y aún me preguntas que hago aquí? ¡No aguantaba más! Estaba muerto de celos al pensar que es él quien te toca, a quien le dedicas las sonrisas, con el que compartes tus secretos y a quien le dedicas todo tu tiempo.

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Sus miradas se posaron en las del otro fijamente. Mary intentó tragar con la esperanza que el nudo que se había instaurado en su estómago desapareciera. Sirius pasó la lengua por su labio superior con la respiración aun agitada y se inclinó ligeramente hacia su rostro.

-Si aun no te has dado cuenta de que la única persona que quiero en mi vida eres tú, es que estás ciega o no lo quieres ver- le susurró con voz aterciopelada.

-Gideon….

-Mírame a la ojos Mary- la agarró por la barbilla- dime que lo quieres a él y me marcharé para no molestarte más.

-Está a punto de llegar…

-Solo tienes que decirlo.

-No puedo- sollozó Mary agachando la cabeza- sabes que no puedo decirlo.

\- Espero no arruinar la velada romántica- dijo sarcástico y señaló a las copas de vino que descansaban en la barra.

Sirius la agarró por la cintura y la subió de un solo movimiento encima de la barra americana, le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, arrojando al suelo, sin contemplaciones, las copas preparadas.

-Nunca debiste marcharte.

La besó con ansias, con demanda y arrasó con sus labios, con su lengua, con todo a su paso, mientras le acariciaba los muslos suavemente. Mary gimió levemente al sentir las caricias y su parte racional quedó en su segundo plano. Estiró los brazos hacia la camiseta del chico y tironeó de ella hacia arriba para deshacerse de ella.

Sirius repitió el gesto con el camisón de la chica y ambas prendas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo de la moderna cocina. Las manos del chico delineaban las curvas de su cuerpo sin dejar una porción de piel por tocar. Mary repartía sensuales besos por su cuello, arrancando pequeños y varoniles gruñidos del moreno.

-¿Pero que me estás haciendo, Mary?- susurró enloquecido contra sus labios.

-Hazme el amor- respondió ella como única respuesta- aquí.

La reacción de Sirius no se hizo esperar. Sonrió libidinoso y volvió atacar sus labios con más agresividad que antes. Mary desabrochó el cinturón y los botones del vaquero lentamente, dejándolos caer. Acercó sus manos hasta el enorme bulto y lo acarició por encima de la tela del bóxer negro.

Sirius guió su boca lenta y tortuosamente hacia el cuello y descendiendo hasta el valle de sus pechos, los cuales, dedicó toda la atención del mundo. Los besaba, mordía y succionaba arrancando algunos gemidos de la chica.

Mary introdujo la mano por dentro del bóxer y agarró el pene con toda la mano, moviéndolo arriba y abajo, consiguiendo excitar aún más al moreno que cerró los ojos fuertemente ante tales atenciones.

-Vamos Sirius- lo animó Mary con voz sensual- te quiero dentro de mí.

Aquello terminó por hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con un gruñido la agarró de las nalgas con ambas manos y la arrastró hacia el borde de la barra, rozando sus pieles por completo. Tironeó de sus braguitas hacia abajo hasta perderlas de vista en el suelo y con suaves y tortuosas caricias acercó su mano al clítoris, lo masajeó y arrancó un gemido más fuerte de lo habitual en Mary.

La chica echó hacia atrás la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta mientras sentía los dedos de Sirius entrar y salir de su cuerpo con lentitud.

-Mírame- ronroneó Sirius con voz grave- quiero que me mires cuando te haga el amor.

Mary, obediente, alzó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de él y de repente lo sintió. La necesidad apremiante de tenerlo en su vida para siempre.

Sirius se introdujo dentro de ella y ambos gimieron entrecortadamente con las miradas puestas en el rostro del otro. Al principio fueron movimientos lentos y cortos, después fue en aumento y las estocadas eran más fuertes, rápidas, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de ella. Demandaban más con las miradas y Sirius no pudo otra contradecirle, sus cuerpos querían más. El movimiento de sus caderas se volvió infernal, los gemidos resonaban por toda la casa y las manos de Mary se agarraban a sus hombros instándole a seguir.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero les bastó una mirada para saber que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Sirius aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que con un gemido bastante prolongado de Mary y un gruñido ahogado de Sirius, ambos quedaron desmadejados en brazos del otro.

-Te quiero- susurró Mary tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

-Y yo. Desde el primer momento que nos besamos en sexto curso- le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas y se incorporó para apartarle varios mechones del rostro- eres preciosa.

Y Mary se olvidó por completo de que acababan de hacer el amor en la cocina del apartamento de Gideon, su novio, que podía haber llegado en cualquier momento y pillarlos en pleno acto sexual. También se olvidó de la guerra, que cada vez estaba más cerca y de Marlene, la novia de Sirius, que hacía solo unos meses había estado a punto de morir y seguramente le esperaba ansiosa en el salón de su casa con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Todo le daba igual. Habían perdido una oportunidad pero la vida les brindaba otra.

 **FIIIIIIIIIIN**


End file.
